


This Moment In Time

by ImRadioactive



Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 03:45:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImRadioactive/pseuds/ImRadioactive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Not Famous* When Perrie meets Zayn one night she finds a friend. A very gorgeous friend that is. But as time goes on she feels like it's blossoming into something more. But will Zayn feel the same? Will Perrie be able to handle Zayn's past?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Maybe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hazzadarlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazzadarlin/gifts).



Perrie's P. O. V. 

The crowd jeered as the left hook caught the boy right in the eye. I winced sympathetically as he doubled over in pain only to have a knee brought up to his groin. He didn't mean to start the bar fight of course. I had watched the whole thing play out and as the only bar tender working a shift tonight it was my job to break up the fight. As I attempted to wade through the crowd I became increasingly agitated at what little progress I was making. Finally I shoved my way through the front line and waved my dish towel in the air. "Okay boys, break it up!" I said firmly gripping the beefy one by his collar and pushing him away. Ignoring me he went right back at the smaller guy. I stood up on my tip-toes, my high heels only giving a couple of inches to my normally 5'3" frame. I began scanning the heads of the crowd looking for someone in particular. Finally, I spotted him. "Paul!" I shouted to the bouncer that was working at the club tonight. Knowing there wasn't any possible way he would be able to hear me over the thumping bass that was pounding through the night club I began to wave my arms around like a fool trying to get his attention.  
After about three minutes of making a complete bloody idiot of myself I caught his eye. I pointed towards the two boys who were on the floor wrestling again. He nodded and whispered into the ear of the other bouncer, who I didn't recognize. I stood there waiting on him, wringing my hands, scared to attempt to break up the fight, which had started out as an accidental bump in the shoulder and had quickly escalated into a full out bar brawl.

When Paul had finally broken through the crowd he assessed the situation then began pulling them apart. There was groans from the crowd and people began moving in closer to start up the fight again. Now fully irritated I went behind the bar and reached below the counter to begin searching for my secret weapon. When I found it I full out grinned. I climbed up on the bar and glanced at the DJ, who was oblivious to the ruckus that had erupted on the dance floor. I cut my hand under my chin in a short jerky motion at him and he nodded to show he understood. I waited until he cut the music then took the little can and pressed the button that emitted a loud fog horn. Everyone winced and became quiet instantly.  
"Now, Paul will you please escort that gentleman out," I sighed exasperatedly. Paul nodded and began dragging the beefy one out. I hopped down from the countertop as the music started back and dodged a couple of people to go look for the smaller man. When I found him, he was hunched over in pain. I grabbed his sleeve and towed him gently over to the bar. As I went behind the counter, I gestured at the stools. "Sit down, stay awhile. You got a name?" I said as rummaged around looking for a zip lock bag.

When I located one, I began to put ice in and waited for him to answer. "Yeah, Zayn." He said raising his voice slightly to be heard over the music. I handed over the ice pack and grabbed a damp rag. "Nice to meet you Zayn. The names Perrie." I leaned over to dab the blood from his split lip as he gently pressed the ice pack to his left eye. "You must think I'm a complete arse for getting into a fight." Zayn muttered ashamedly. "Nah, I saw what happened. It wasn't your fault." I answered off-handed. When, I was finished cleaning Zayn's face off I went back behind the bar and started serving people again.

Zayn lingered close by and made small talk with me as the night wore on. I found that I talked to him, a complete stranger, easier then I did some   
of my closest friends. Finally, he brought up the topic of my current place of employment. "So what's a pretty thing like you doing working in a rough place like this?" He questioned grinning at me. The corner of my mouth lifted in amusement. "A rough place like this? It's just a night club, it's not like it's something illegal or anything like that."

He shook his head winking at me, "Still you seem awfully delicate." I laughed shaking my head, "I am definitely not delicate. My brother knows the owner of this place and I needed a job so he hooked me up. And so far I'm the best bartender they've had." "Aren't you a little too young to be working at a club though?" he asked tilting his head to the side. "Oy! I'm twenty-two!" I said indignantly. "And aren't YOU to young to be in this club anyway?" I said glaring at him playfully. "Nah, I'm twenty-three." He grinned at me and ran his fingers through his dark hair.

It was then that I noticed he was quite an attractive man. If his left eye wasn't swollen shut then I would have been able to see two instead of just one of a pair of sinfully dark eyes. His high cheekbones were to die for and his slight stubble made me want to run my hand across his jaw. I shook my head realizing I was staring. He raised his eye brow questioningly at me and I blushed bright red. "Sorry, just lost in thought," I muttered. He nodded in disbelief but let the subject drop, something for which I was grateful for.

I glanced at the clock as everyone begin to clear out and realized it was half past two. Remembering it was my turn to lock up tonight, I went to the break room and grabbed my purse double checking to make sure I had everything. I walked out of the break room and locked the door then proceed to usher out the stragglers until the only people left were the Zayn, the D J, who was packing up some equipment that couldn't be left out, and me. I began cleaning up the bar area as I waited for the DJ, whose name I recalled was Josh, to leave. Finally he waved and said his goodbyes then started up his truck and left. Zayn sat on a stool across from me watching as I mopped up the spilled vodka that one of my customers had knocked behind the bar as he was explaining something. He had been flirting with a girl and was waving his hand around emphasizing his point then all the sudden there was vodka everywhere.

Zayn asked curiously, "Don't you have day staff to clean up this mess?" I nodded, "Yeah, but I prefer to clean up the bar area myself." I finished up the last of it and we headed outside. As I turned to lock the door he glanced at his watch and gasped. I glanced at him curiously and he explained that he told his mom, who he was visiting he would be home by twelve that night. I laughed and muttered, "Your a bit late." Zayn shook his head ruefully and hopped on his motorcycle. "Well, I gotta run. Maybe we can meet up again soon?" I nodded, " Maybe."


	2. Bare Skin and Bad Boy

Zayn's P. O. V.   
When I told Perrie I had to meet my mom, I was lying of course. I didn't want to lie to her. She was absolutely gorgeous. Her blue eyes made me want to just stare at them forever. Her blonde hair looked so soft. I wanted run my hands through it. And her lips. What I would give to kiss them. I shook my head clearing the image from my mind. I couldn't risk her safety. I wouldn't talk to her again and I would avoid the night club she worked at.

Perrie's P. O. V. 

I sighed and turned over as my phone went off, waking me up. I grabbed it off the night stand answering it with a groggy hello. My ear was immediately filled with words that I couldn't comprehend much less respond to it. "Woah, woah. Can you slow down and repeat?" I mumbled sitting up and stretching, trying to clear the fog from my mind. "Girl, it's 12:30 in the afternoon. Why are you still sleeping?" My friend Jade questioned me. "I had work last night!" I answered getting up and trading my sleep shorts and tank top for sweats and a T-shirt. I had met Zayn last night, I remembered. "...So are you coming out for my birthday tonight?" Jade had been chattering and I had only caught the end of what she was saying. "Yeah, of course!" I said tuning back in. "That's great! Can I choose your outfit?" I nodded then remembering she couldn't see me and said, "Sure!" "Great," she squealed then hung up without saying goodbye.

I sighed and tossed my phone on the bed. The day passed the same as any other day after I work. Yoga, sleeping, and eating. Finally around 7:30 the doorbell rang. When I opened it, Leigh-Anne, Jesy, and Jade filed in. There was a bunch of hugging and squealing and then I was forcibly dragged into my room and shoved into a chair. I can honestly say I don't remember what the next hour of conversation was about. All I could think about was Zayn. When they were finally ready I was pulled over to the mirror to behold the "masterpiece" they had created.

I had to admit I looked pretty. My hair was curled and my eye makeup had that slightly smoky look to it that brought out the blue in my eyes. I was wearing a grey crop top and a light rose colored maxi skirt with sandals. "Where are we going?" I said wonderingly touching my face. "To a new hipster club!" Jade said chirpily. We all double checked our makeup and then headed out. When we arrived at the night club, we clambered out of the car and walked up to the bouncer. He smiled at us and stamped our hands then unclipped the velvet rope. Jesy grabbed my hand and I linked hands with Jade who linked hands with Leigh-Anne. "Jade, Leigh, Perrie, I'm headed to the bar. You coming?" I shook my head and pointed towards the dance floor but Jesy grabbed my hand and leaned closer, shouting in my ear, "Just a shot then!"

I let her pull me to the bar and buy me a shot. I tipped it up letting the fiery liquid slide down my throat giving me a nice buzz. I took a few more shots then stood up and walked off letting the girls sit there attracting men. I slid out on the dance floor, feeling the bass thump through me. Letting the music take me away. Someone called my name and I turned to find Zayn looking at me in surprise. "Zayn!" I said in delight and jumped up to hug him. I giggled slightly as his hands shot out to hold on to waist and steady us both. I released him and stepped back enough that I could look at him. "How tall are you?" I said wonderingly. I really had to crane my neck to look at him. I'm five foot, nine," answered grinning at my wide eyed expression. "That isn't that tall. Perrie how much have you had to drink?" He watched amused as I held up three fingers. "Three what? Shots?" I nodded and he laughed.

His laugh was amazing. And he looked breathtaking. He had just a pair of jeans, a white T-shirt, and a blazer on but that was all he needed They all hugged him so nicely. I could see his muscles. And he had a very rugged look. He still had that day old shadow that made me want to touch his face. And I guess the drinks made me slightly more brave. Because that's exactly what I did. I raised my hand, which was trembling slightly, and placed it against his jaw. His breath caught in his throat and he eyed me questioningly and I pulled back blushing. He shook his head slightly and then cleared his throat.

"Perrie, would you like to dance?" It was then that I realized we had been standing in the middle of the dance floor not doing anything but staring at each other. I nodded and pulled him closer to me looping my arms around his neck. He looked at me again then hesitantly place his hands on my waist. As we began to dance he leaned in and said into my ear, "So your a lightweight huh?" I understood what he was talking about but it took me a second to collect my bearings because all I could think about was how warm his palms were. The same palms that happened to be placed so that they were pressed up against the bare skin of my back. He pulled back expectantly and my one thought was that I had to remember to thank the girls for putting me in a crop top tonight. Then I realized Zayn was still waiting for an answer and pouted at him, "I am not a light weight!"

He threw back his head and laughed. Then he leaned in again and I could feel his warm breath against my neck making a shiver run down my spine. "Sure babe, whatever you say," he whispered huskily. I laughed and hit his shoulder. "Somehow I get the feeling your a bad boy," I said tilting my head to the side. "Sure maybe a little, I take risks and do some stupid things. But I'm not a player if that's what you mean." An unidentifiable emotion passed through his eyes.

"Hmm, well maybe, since you know your not a player, we could meet up sometime." I slid his phone out of his back pocket making his eyes widen in surprise. I smirked at him and punches my number in sending myself a text. I leaned so close I could almost count each individual eyelash, so close that I could have kissed him and whispered, "You should really keep your phone locked." With that I turned and sauntered off leaving him stunned in the center of the dance floor.


	3. Last First Kiss

Zayn's P. O. V. 

After Perrie walked off I just stood there grinning like an idiot for a couple of minutes. She was definitely a lightweight drinker. Then I groaned realizing I had broken my vow to not talk to her or see her again. Oh well, to hell with that promise. I couldn't resist her any longer. In fact, I would text her tomorrow. I shook my head to clear my thoughts and walked out of the club. All of the sudden I felt something cold being pressed to the back of my neck and the click of a safety. "Malik, we need to talk," a deep voice growled.  
Perrie's P. O. V. 

I woke up the next morning with a pounding headache from drinking and a crick in my neck from sleeping on my couch. As I got up and stretched I wondered how I ended up on the couch. When, I walked into my room to get clothes my question was answered. Sprawled out on my bed was Jesy, Leigh-Anne, and Jade. I smiled fondly at their sleeping figures and grabbed a T-shirt and jeans. I slipped out as quietly as possible and went to go take a shower trying to remember what happened last night. 

Suddenly it all came back to me and I blushed bright red. The alcohol did make me braver. I would have never been able to do that in real life. I got out of the shower, got dressed, and blow dried my hair quickly then went to the kitchen to begin making breakfast. As I was flipping the last pancake I heard a muffled thump come from the bedroom and I giggled knowing someone was awake now and probably just fell out of my bed. Leigh-Anne came stumbling out her red hair all mussed up. "Breakfast?" She questioned sleepily rubbing her eyes and I pointed towards the table where there was a huge stack of pancakes, butter, syrup, and a jug of orange juice set out in the table. She sat down and began scarfing down pancakes.

And that's where Jesy and Jade found us. We sat just talking when all of the sudden my phone buzzed. I looked at the screen to see I had a text message from Zayn. I unlocked the screen and read the text message smiling. Jesy giggled and stage whispered, "Ooh, I think someone's got herself a good text message." I blushed and read the text message. 

Hey, I know a little cafe that serves great food. Wanna get lunch today? -Zayn 

"Say yes, say yes!" Jade chanted. "Wait," Leigh-Anne said, "Is he cute? And where did you meet him?" I explained to them where I met him and that yes, I found him very attractive man. They all agreed that I should say yes and I sent a text back. 

Sure! Can't wait, what time? -Perrie

I sat bouncing my foot waiting for a reply. Finally, my phone vibrated again and I snatched it up opening up the text. 

How about 1:30? What's your address. I'll pick you up. -Zayn

I quickly told him my address and we all fangirled. Finally Jade brought up the question that I'd been wondering about the whole time. "So is this like, a first date or what?" She said wonderingly. "I'm not quite sure," I admitted. That was the question that kept coming back into my mind every time I thought of Zayn. Finally it was almost time to go. I had decided that I would leave my clothes on and just pull back my hair and add some earrings and a little makeup.  
Zayn's P. O. V. 

I smiled as I received Perrie's last text. I couldn't wait to see her. I haven't felt this way about a girl since, since, no. I wouldn't think about her. There was no point. I sat by the door of my apartment waiting for 1 o'clock. It would take about thirty minutes to get to Perrie's place. Suddenly my phone went off and I pulled it out of my pocket. "Vas happenin, Louis?" I asked my best mate. "Mate, did you get the money yet?" I rubbed my forehead frustrated and replied, "No, not yet."

"Well, they've been asking around for you Malik." "Ya, I know they found me last night and had a talk with me." I winced remembering the gun pressed against my neck. "You need to hurry up. I don't wanna see you get hurt, mate." "I'm working on, Tomlinson." With that I hung up. I bloody well knew I was running out of time. I didn't need a reminder. 

Perrie's P. O. V. 

When he ran up the stairs to my apartment and rung the doorbell I was sitting on the couch waiting on him. I bounced up from where I was sitting and grabbed my purse heading towards the door. When I opened it he was standing there is hands stuffed in his pockets looking awkward. "Zayn!" I greeted him wrapping him in a hug. When I pulled back he grinned at me and I turned to lock the door thankful that all of the girls had gone home already.   
He led me down to a car. "Didn't you have a motorcycle?" I asked thinking back to the night we met. Zayn shrugged. "Yeah," he responded nonchalantly, "but I'm letting a friend borrow it."

His eyes told me there was more to the story but I let it slide figuring that if he wanted to talk about it he would have told me already. He opened the door, waited for me to slide in then closed jogging around to the driver side. He climbed in and started it up, smoothly back up from his parking spot. "So where are you originally from?" Zayn asked attempting to make small talk. "I'm from South Shields, and you?" But he ignored the question his eyes widening as he glanced at me. "Your a long way from home. Why are you all the way in London?"

I smiled ruefully, "Well, I was going to college here but trying to keep a job and go to college and keep up with my apartment payments is hard and I don't have a roommate." "That's tough," Zayn sighed. "Definitely." For the rest of the ten minute ride we just talked but it felt so natural and I started wondering, no hoping, that maybe we had some kind of connection. When we got into the cafe we say down and a girl, who looked like she was in her twenties, came to serve us. As we sat down she smiled at us and asked Zayn, "Is this your girlfriend?"

He chuckled and I melted a little inside. He leaned over and stage whispered, "Not yet, but this is our first date so if I play it right, I may have this beautiful lady to call mine." He winked at me and I flushed as the girl laughed at us. "Well, my names Eleanor, and I'll be your server this afternoon what can I get you guys to drink?" We told her but all I could think about was what Zayn said. First date. It would wonderfully of course. Even Eleanor made a comment about how cute a couple we are.

After the date while Zayn walked out to the car I traded numbers with Eleanor and would have gladly say there talking to her for ages, except for the fact that her phone rang. She looked at the caller ID and smiled. "I gotta take this. It's my boyfriend, Louis." I smiled at her lovey dovey expression and said my goodbyes. I stay lost in thought thankful for the silence. Not that it was an awkward silence, it was very comfortable. Finally, Zayn spoke up, "We're here." I looked at him, really looked at him.

He looked tired, but happy. "Do you wanna come upstairs for a little bit?" I asked hesitantly. He grinned at me, "Sure!" We walked up the stairs and I unlock the door trying to focus while he was so close to me. I finally managed to get the door open. I stumbled, almost falling in my haste to get far enough away from him that I could think straight. I went to the shelf by the tv and pulled a DVD out. "Titanic?" "Sure," Zayn said then grinned at me, "Are you gonna cry?" I stuck out my tongue at him and laughed. "Maybe a little." Sure enough, I was crying. I turned and placed my head in Zayn's shoulder and he stiffened for a moment then relaxed.

"It's just a movie, love." "I know but it's so sad!" I wailed. After the movie we sat and talked for awhile. Not about anything in particular just switching topics, as fast as our mouths could. When it was time for Zayn to go home I stood up and walked him to the parking lot. It was raining and he turned to me. He stood over me and I looked up at him smiling.

"Hey, there!" I giggled. He leaned down until our lips were inches apart and whispered, "Hey there." Then paused, teasing me with his nearness. Finally, I could take it no longer and wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him down the rest of the way.

All I could think about was how perfectly his lips fit on mine, the fire coursing through my veins, and the electric feeling at every nerve ending. It was like a storybook moment with the rain making our skin slick and it felt like the only two people in the world right now were Zayn and I. I pulled away unwillingly, gasping for air. Zayn looked at me his lips flushed and his breath unsteady. "I think," he began and I was afraid of what might follow, "we should do that more often." He finished smiling.

He stroked my check with his thumb gave me a kissing my forehead and climbed into his car. I stood there for a long time in the rain. Just staring at the empty space where his car was parked and wishing he didn't leave. Eventually, I started shivering and headed upstairs to put on warm clothes. I put some soup on the stove and sat there just replaying that moment over and over.

After I finished eating I moved to the couch and turned on a movie but all I could think about was how Zayn smelled and how his lips felt and how his hands fit perfectly against my waist. I looked over at my wall clock and saw it was just about nine. Three hours since Zayn left. Oh yeah, I had it bad. All of the sudden I heard a loud banging on the door that made me jump. Who would be at my door at this hour?


	4. Yes

Perrie P. O. V. 

I walked towards the door hesitantly all the while digging through my purse for my pepper spray. I peeked through the key hole to see a familiar face. I sighed in relief and pulled open the door. When I wrapped Zayn in a hug I noticed how he tensed and smelled slightly of smoke. I pulled back and looked at him questioningly. And that was when I noticed his cut lip. "What happened?" I gasped then touched his lip making him flinch back.

"You've been hiding things from me," I said angrily. "And I really do like you but if you want this to work, you need to be honest with me." I turned and stalked to the couch plopping down and crossing my arms. "So talk." He came in and sighed, sitting down next to me on the couch and putting his head in his hand. 

Then he started his story. 

"When I was younger I lived in Bradford, up North of here," he began and I nodded to show I knew where he was talking about. 

"I lived with my mum, dad, and two sisters. Well, my dad died when I was about 17. My mum took it really hard and became really depressed. I couldn't stand even being in the house with her and I just wanted to forget it all. And so I started drinking really bad and soon got into gambling. I racked up quite a gambling debt and the guys I owed? Turns out they were in a gang. I got out of that life now but I still owe them money and I can't seem to get enough to pay off the debt. Now, they're looking for me and I still owe them a hundred grand. They found me though. And they jut burned down my apartment. With me still inside. I had to climb out the window and just managed to escape they guy outside waiting for me." 

I gasped and stood on shaky legs, walking over to fling open the front door, "Get out," I said through clenched teeth. He looked at me in shock. "I can't get involved. I have a life. I don't want to get hurt. I should've known you weren't kidding when you said you were a bad boy." "Please!" He sank to his knees. "Perrie, I have nowhere else to go!" I crossed my arms stubbornly. I was breaking. And if I said anything he might be able to see the cracks in my will.

He stood up and shook his head. "I should've known better too," he said angrily, talking to himself more than anything. "I should have known you were gonna react just like her." "Who?" I asked, curiosity getting the best of me. "There was only one person I told about this. And she left me. I loved her! I loved her Perrie!" He tugged at his hair fiercely. "And I think I might be falling in love with you..." He said it so softly I thought I might have misheard. I gasped clapping my hand over my mouth to stifle the sound. 

Zayn continued desperately, "Perrie, your all I can think about. Every singly day. All day. When I'm with you I can't keep my eyes off of you. And I know I've only known you for three days but if you'll have me I'm yours. Please say you'll have me, Perrie. Please... I might die if your not with me."

I sank to the floor. "Yes," I whispered. I don't what it was a yes to.. Whether it was yes to staying or a yes to having him or yes to falling for him. Then I realized it didn't matter. The answer to all of those was yes. I curled up in a ball and he walked over and scooped me up easily in one arm and shut the door with the other. Then he walked over and sat down curling up with me.

Finally, I stood up. "I can't take this anymore!" I growled and pulled Zayn up by his hand. When I finally managed to make him stand up properly, I pulled his shirt up and over his head. For a second, my breath caught in my throat. All I could think about was the smooth expanse of tan skin that had been exposed to me. I could practically feel the heat oozing off him. Then, his voice brought me around again. "Woah, slow down love!" He joked. I shook my head. "It's gonna take more than that," I gestured at chest, then continued my lie, "To get me excited."

He tilted his head and gave me a predatory smile. "Oh really?" He growled. "I'm sorry!" I managed to squeak out. He took a step towards me. "Nah ah ah," he murmured. "Too late for apologies now." I turned and took off running through my apartment, still holding on to Zayn's shirt. He finally caught me as I was running in my bedroom. He tackled me and we both went flying into the mattress where a brief wrestling match occurred, leaving me straddling him my hands pressing down his wrist.

"Haha, I win!" I shouted. He grinned up at me and flipped us over so fast I didn't have time to react much less even comprehend what happened. "Really?" He mused. "Because I feel like I won that." I attempted to push us back over but all I managed to do was rub up against him. He froze and held his breath. About ten seconds later he released it very slowly through his nose. I remained still the whole time looking at him cautiously. "Perrie, love, I need you not to do that again okay?" I nodded, wide eyed and confused.

"Now, why did you take my shirt exactly?" He was back to normal again and the exchange was so short I could have possibly dreamed it, except for the fact that now his body hovered just over mine instead of touching. "Because you smell like smoke and it was bothering me," I replied in exasperate tone of voice. "Don't get smart with me, young lady," Zayn warned but his smile showed he wasn't in any way being serious. He nipped the curve where my neck met my collar bone playfully and a shiver ran through me. 

"Well, I'll wash it tonight and we can see about getting you some more clothes tomorrow," I said then yawned sleepily. "Tonight, lets just sleep." He pulled the covers down and placed me on the left hand side of the bed. Then he tucked me in and kissed my forehead. "I'll be right in, love," he whispered his lips still pressed against my forehead. "I'm just going to lockup." I nodded and the last thing I remember is Zayn coming back in and climbing in bed, pulling me close to his still bare chest his warmth seeping into me.

The next morning I woke up to find my leg sprawled across Zayn's waist, his hand on the inside of my knee, my head in the crook of his neck, and his other arm wrapped around my waist. I quickly untangled myself from the tangle of limbs and sat up feeling the blush start in my cheeks. At least I still had my clothes on, I tried to reason. Zayn slowly opened his eyes and glanced at me; I had accidentally awakened him in my haste to get away. "Zayn," I started on an unsteady voice then paused to collect myself, "I don't think we should sleep in the same bed, we're not even dating! And I haven't known you for that long! I just don't think it's wise!" I quickly shut up realizing I was beginning to ramble and bit my lip to sop from saying anything else.

He glanced up at the ceiling for a while thinking. I waited anxiously, fidgeting so much that he eventually pulled me on his lap. "Well then, he murmured in my ear, "I think I've found a solution to our problem. Will you be my girlfriend?" I turned to glance at him, it being a bit more difficult with his arms wrapped around my waist holding my firmly to him.

"Are you serious?" I managed to choke out. He turned me sideways so he could look me in the eye. "Deadly." It was my turn to think. I sat there my brain working so hard I swear it was about to break down. I could get hurt, my brain warned me. But my heart was telling me, it doesn't matter. This could make me happy. I should say no. Say no, say no, say no, say n-"Yes," I said sounding a little unsure of myself. He raised his eyebrows at me hearing the uncertainty in my voice. "Are you sure?" NO, NO, NO, NO, NO. "Yes," I said my voice a bit more steady. Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes. And with each yes I became a little more certain that this was what would make me happy. To hell with anyone that told me different.


	5. My Guardian Angel

Zayn's P. O. V. 

I leaned and placed a kiss on Perrie's nose as she sat contently cross-legged on the bed playing on her phone. "When do you have work again, love?" She ran her fingers through her hair pushing it out of her face. "Umm, not until tomorrow night, we just got a new bartender so I don't have to work every night now. Why?" He smirked and ran his fingers through his hair. "Do you know how to play pool?" She shook my head no; confused. 

Perrie's P. O. V. 

His smirk widened, "Good." I questioned him several times throughout the day without any answers. "Okay," I said pushing him against the counter in the kitchen my patience worn thin, "Care to elaborate on the pool comment?" He raised his eyebrows at me and crossed his arms. I glared at him and he uncrossed his arms and hooked his finger on the hem of my jeans his skin brushing up against my hip making my stomach tense before reeling me in towards him. "I'm not telling you," he whispered in my ear. I jerked back making a face at him. "Let's just say.... We're going out tonight." 

"Well then, how do I know what to wear," I pouted. He smiled and there was a mischievous gleam in his eye that I wasn't sure I liked. "Let me dress you," he suggested with a grin and I looked at him hesitantly. "Come on," he encouraged. I shook my head in mock disappointment at his eagerness. "First, we need to get you some clothes." I muttered glancing at his bare chest. "That would be great, except my apartment and everything in it is literally ashes" he said with a deadpan tone of voice. I thought for a moment then looked at him, measuring. I nodded satisfied and he looked at me curiously. "Go put on your shirt. I have an idea," I said with a grin. 

Zayn's P. O. V. 

We stood outside Perrie's parent's front door as we listened to the sound doorbell echo through the house. "So," I said breaking the silence, "Why are we at your parent's house?" She was just about to answer when a boy that was about my size but I lot more muscle opened it. "Jonnie!" She cried out in surprise and hugged him affectionately. I raised my eyebrow but waited quietly for them to finish their greeting. 

She pulled back and glanced backward at me grabbing my hand pulling me closer to them. "This is Zayn, my boyfriend. And this is Jonnie, my big brother." She gestured to each of us respectively. I reached out my hand to shake his, "Nice to meet you." He smiled at me then turned and looked at Perrie pretending to be shocked, though I could see the grin that wanted to breakout. "Little sister, you got hitched? I'm impressed." I couldn't see why it would be so hard to believe that she was dating someone though. She was breathtakingly beautiful, and way to talk to, and funny, and did I mention perfect? I shook my head trying to clear my mind and saw them both looking at me expectantly. "I'm sorry, what?" I muttered and promptly blushed as Jonnie through his head back and laughed. "Oh, you have this one starstruck, don't you, Pez?" 

She giggled and smacked him playfully in the arm. "Leave the poor boy alone," she joked and grabbed my hand pulling me into the house. I decided I really liked her brother, he was really cool and didn't do the whole 'I'm going to beat you up just because your dating my sister thing'. At least not yet. "So to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit from my charming sister and her boyfriend?" "Well, Zayn needs clothes and his apartment building burnt down. And I remembered you have some clothes that's a bit to small for you since you beefed up and joined the military." "His apartment burnt down?" Jonnie asked his face a mask of genuine surprise. So Perrie launched into the story only skipping the part of owing money to the gang. For that, I was grateful. For her, I was grateful. She was my guardian angel. 

Perrie P. O. V. 

After we came back for my brother's house we still had a fe hours until dark. I sat curled up on the couch listening to Zayn talk about his life before his father died and drinking tea. I wish I could take away his pain. I wish I could just hold him for a little while and we could just let the whole world fade away. I wish I could be his guardian angel.


	6. Ellie

Zayn's P. O. V. 

I rummaged through Perrie's closet then glanced at where she was perched on the bed. "Do you not have any night club clothing?" I demanded. "On the right hand side at the very back," she answered before shoveling another spoonful of yogurt into her mouth. I turned and begin searching again finally finding what I wanted. "Here," I tossed the top and pants to her and shut the closet doors. "Five minutes before I'm back. You better be ready by then," I warned then slipped out of the room a shirt and a pair of jeans already in my hand.

Because, she only had a one room apartment I had to go the bathroom to change. As I walked out of the bathroom I folded up the sweats and t-shirt I had been wearing and swept into her room without knocking. Which probably wasn't the smartest move. She had her back to me and was just slipping on her top so I caught a glimpse of her back. I swallowed heavily and tried to control myself as she turned around smiling. "Oh hey," she greeted me, "you actually have pretty good taste."

I glanced at what I had picked out and smirked. It was pretty good. She was wearing a fancy black tank top that gave her just the right amount of curves and a pair of black skinnies. "Beautiful," I breathed and I meant it. She was breath taking. She had paired it with orange bootie type heels and a cross necklace and she looked stunning. I wanted to kiss her. I turned away my breath caught in my throat and asked, "Are you ready to go?" She laughed, "Of course not. I still have my makeup and hair to do!" I sighed and flopped on the bed, "Hurry!" 

Perrie's P. O. V. 

I turned to Zayn and raised my eyebrows. "A bar?" I questioned in disbelief. "I'm gonna teach you how to play pool," he grinned. "Oh it can't be that hard," I shrugged and rolled my eyes. Two minutes later I was ready to eat my words. "Come on just one more game and then I'll teach you!" He said handing me a shot. I tipped it down and shook my head grinning. "No way, dude I didn't even get any of those little balls into the little holes except for the white one. And then you told me I wasn't suppose to do that!" He laughed at my incorrect terminology of the game but I could care less I was having fun and I had a nice buzz going. "Come here then." Zayn grabbed my hand and pulled me over.

Even with the extra inch my heels lent me he towered over me. "So are you gonna teach me this or what?" I asked cocking my hip. He smirked at me and turned me around grabbing the pool stick. "And this is the best part," he murmured in my ear leaving me confused. A moment later I understood what he meant as he taught me how to properly knock the cue ball. A blush across my checks and he noticed, laughing. After awhile I decided I wanted to try it on my own and we both separated albeit a bit unwillingly.

Two or three tries later I finally knocked the cue ball into another ball sending it spinning in to one of the corners. I threw my hands up in the air victorious and the bartender chuckled at my reaction. His name was Louis, I had found out his name when Zayn introduced him as a friend. "Zayn, mate, do you mind covering for me while I run out and take a smoke?" He called over to us. Zayn began shaking his head and then stopped smiling. "I can't but she can. She's a bartender at a nightclub." I widened my eyes and began to shake my head but Louis was already palming his cigarettes.

I stood up hesitantly. "Thank love!" He called as he pushed open the back door. I walked behind the bar and Zayn slid up on a bar stool. "I'm gonna kill you once I get out from behind here. You know that right?" I asked glaring at him. He chuckled huskily and the sound sent a tingle down my spine. "I don't know what's more sexy, when you're angry or when you're playing bartender," he muttered looking at me innocently. I flipped him the finger and turned to attend to the guy that slid on the bar stool next to him. "Just a Bloody Mary please," he said giving me a pleasant smile which I returned with a, "Sure coming right up!"

As I was mixing the drink I turned to Zayn again, "You thought I was kidding didn't you? I am seriously going to physically attack you when I get out from behind this bar." Zayn held up both his hands in mock fright, "Woah, woah! Calm down, wildcat! I was just joking!" I stuck my tongue out at him and the guy beside him chuckled as I slid his drink over to him. Louis walked back in soon after and I took a seat on the other side of the bar drinking and talking.

Around three when the bar was mostly empty I began to yawn and Zayn rubbed my back. "You about ready to go home?" He asked and I nodded attempting to stifle another yawn. "That's cool, Eleanor is suppose to come by," Louis grinned and patted my head which was now resting on the bar counter. Suddenly something clicked and I sat up lightning fast, "Wait, your Louis! As in Eleanor's boyfriend, Louis! Ohmigod!" I let out a girly squeal that me both Zayn and Louis wince. "I love Eleanor! We have to wait for her!" I clutched at Zayn's arm and he nodded pulling me off of my bar stool and on his lap.

I giggled and nuzzled my nose into his neck. "And how many drinks did you let her have again?" Louis asked amused. "N-none!" I said looking at him defiantly ruining it though by stuttering. "Five," Zayn answered confidently. Just then Eleanor walked in and I shouted, "Ellie!" I attempted to slide off of Zayn's lap and run to her but his hands tightened around my waist. "I don't think so. That's not such a good idea right now," he murmured in my ear. I pouted and Eleanor strode over and wrapped me in a hug. "Perrie!" she exclaimed. We sat talking for a little while and I began my fight to stay awake.

Finally I succumbed to it and leaned my head against Zayn's shoulder letting myself fall asleep. I felt my shoulder being shook. "Babe," Zayn whispered and I looked at him drowsily. "Get up and go get in the car okay?" I nodded and stood up walking outside.

Suddenly someone came up and grabbed me from behind putting a hand, no not a hand, some kind of cloth with stuff on it over my mouth and nose. I tried to scream but the cloth didn't allow me too. I wasn't very sleepily anymore, I was wide awake and holding my breath. This was chloroform. I began to squirm knowing I couldn't last much longer, I was running out of air. Five seconds later, I took a deep breath of air and began to see red spots across my vision. Then I didn't see anything but black.


	7. Ed

Zayn's P. O. V. 

 

I gave one last hug to Eleanor before walking outside to the car. It wasn't until I got closer that I realized that I was missing someone. Perrie. I looked in the back to see if maybe she'd laid down across the seats but there was no one there. As I struggled to breathe steadily I saw a Post-it stuck to the other window. I walked around the car trying to remain calm. Quickly snatching up the note, I read it. My initial reaction was to go into shock. And then it was pure, scorching, white-hot anger. It was amazing how much of an affect those two words had on me. How absolutely furious I could get from five letters. I stormed into the bar and Louis and Eleanor looked at me in surprise from where he had her pinned up against the wall; one hand supporting both of their body weight and the other wrapped in Eleanor's curls. He lazily let her slide down his body and she stood on her own feet again, straightening her clothes. "What's wrong?" Eleanor questioned worriedly, hurrying over to me and snatching the note from my hand. She looked at me, her face turning white.

"Where's Perrie?" she said very quietly and deliberately. I just stood there my face a mix of shock, horror, anger, and most of all, terror. Not for me of course, but terror of what they would do to Perrie. "Where's Perrie?" Eleanor now had her hands on my shoulder and her voice began to grow in volume and hysteria. "Where's Perrie? Where's Perrie? Hell Zayn, answer me you arse!!!! Where's Perrie?" She began screaming at me and crying and Louis was trying to tug her away but she had a death grip on me. Finally she slapped me, sending my head sideways and my thoughts reeling. "I hate you, Zayn, I hate you!" She was bent over now clutching her stomach and Louis was rubbing her back soothingly. She straightened abruptly, "She doesn't deserve this. And you don't deserve her."

With that she stormed out the door, tears streaming down her face. I collapsed on the floor putting my head into my hands and drawing my knees up to my chest, rocking back and forth. She was right. How could I do this to lovely, little Perrie? Louis sat down in the nearest bar stool. "So you really messed up this time didn't you Zayn? What are you gonna do?" "I'm gonna get her back," I said standing up. I looked at him determinedly. "And they're gonna pay." I pulled my phone out and pressed four on speed dial. As soon he picked up I started talking, "Hey Harry, how you've been? That's great. Listen I need you to do me a favor." I quickly gave him a rundown of the events and he listened quietly then gave a low, long whistle. "So if you're willing to help, can you get the old gang back together?" I nodded as he agreed readily. "Okay, I'll meet you at Louis's bar in thirty minutes. Thanks so much; bye." I hung up and strode out the bar with Louis following behind me.

I slung myself into my car and he began questioning me, "Where are we going? What's the plan? Do you even know where they're holding her?" I shook my head, "Nope, but I have an idea." I ran into the only store on Park Avenue that was still open this late. Or early, I corrected myself. "Hey Niall!" I said hugging him awkwardly. He greeted me, his Irish accent prominent and I began telling him the whole story but he shook his head, "Don't bother mate, Harry already called me." He slid a duffle bag over his shoulder and grabbed the keys and his phone off of the counter. We walked out to the car, Niall sliding into the back and me climbing into the front. I floored it and we reached Louis's bar just before everyone else. I greeted Liam and Harry with a slap on the shoulder and then began, "Okay, as you all may know, my Perrie is kidnapped and I want, no need, her back. So this is how we're going to do it." I laid out the plan and they all began to suggest ways to make it better.

After we worked out all the kinks, I decided we all would meet up tomorrow night at Perrie and my apartment. We went out separate ways and I drive in silence to drop Niall off and then back to the apartment. As I lay there all I could think about was how she smelled. How her body fit perfectly against mine, like a puzzle piece. Her breath steady and even while she was sleeping, acting as my anchor. And those two words. Those two words that made me hurt so bad. The two words, so small on the Post-it. 

 

We win. 

 

Perrie's P. O. V. 

I woke up in a nice soft bed with a boy around my age watching my intently. "Where am I?" And then I noticed I was in a tank top and sleep shorts. A flush spread in my checks. "And who dressed me?" He grinned slow and leisurely. "Relax, my sister did. Although I did try," he winked at me and I recoiled in disgust. "Right sorry," he said ashamedly. "By the way, it was my fathers idea to kidnap you; I really don't agree to this. It's just until Malik gets us the money. But since we have some pretty creepy guys, I'm sorry, my Father," he corrected himself spitting out the word father like it was a vile taste in his mouth. He paused for a moment and his upper lip curled in disgust then he continued, "Since my father has some really creepy men, my sister and I will take turns watching you. Now, would you like some breakfast?" I hesitated realizing this question had a lot more depth to it than it seemed. He was asking me to trust him. 

 

He stood there, a placid look on his face, waiting patiently; almost as if he could sense the internal turmoil whirling through me at this moment. Finally, I gave him an unsure smile. "Yes." He grinned in relief and led me down the stairs. as I was sitting there munching on a Pop tart a tall boy around the boy's and myself's age came strolling in. "Peter," the boy nodded stiffly and I noticed his shoulders tense. Trouble. "Ed," Peter greeted him smirking and I gazed at my protector thoughtfully. He didn't come off as an Ed. Several people came barging into the room laughing and joking but slowly became quiet as they noticed Peter and Ed'd stand off. Peter slid his gaze to me as I stood up.

He slowly walked up to me and he had a predatory gleam in his eye. "Well,looky here. Is this the girl? What did you say her name was? Perrie? Pretty name." "Back off," I said quietly staring him down. He got closer. "Ooh, and feisty too," he taunted. "I can see why Malik kept you around. You must be a good sha-" I shove him hard not managing to do anything but rock him back a few inches. And tick him off. He turned abruptly and stalked out of the room and Ed gave me a worried glance. "You've gone and done it now," he muttered. "Better keep you away from him."


	8. I'm Sorry

Perrie's P. O. V. 

I should've know it wasn't a good idea to push Peter. I should've know it was just going to cause trouble. But that brief moment of uncontrolled anger has now caught up with me. I was sitting in what Ed said was "my room" (I liked to call it my prison) because Ed had to go take a shower and his sister wasn't here. It was the day after the incident in the kitchen and I was fidgeting nervously on my bed before deciding that I too could use a shower. I wasn't worried about hot water because this wasn't just a house; as I had discovered on one of my attempts to escape only to find myself lost. I went into the bathroom and turned in the shower waiting for the water to heat up. I turned and pulled my hair out of the bun it was in. 

Then HE walked in. Peter. He smirked at me and I back pedaled as fast I could. That is until I hit the wall. He stalked over to me and grabbed both of my wrist in one hand and then slid his knee in between my legs. My struggling increased as I realized what he was about to do. He was about to touch me. My wrists were raw already, my arms were going numb, and silent tears were streaming down my face. Curse Zayn for this. Peter's free hand fumbled with the button on my shorts and he leaned his head in close to my neck. "We're gonna have some fun now baby," he whispered as managed to pop open the button. I shuddered in disgust and squeezed my eyes shut wishing to be anywhere but here. All of the sudden I heard a thunk right by my ear and opened my eyes to see Ed slam Peter's head into the wall right above my shoulder causing him to release me. I sunk to the ground, my legs to unsteady to stand on my own, and I just cried. I heard a few muffled groans and then someone was picking me up and I was holding on for dear life , praying to god it was Ed, and then I looked on the bathroom floor and there was Peter and red, so much red.

"We are getting you out of this house," Ed muttered, "And my father can go to hell." I clutched his shirt as he hurried down the two flights of states and out the front door. Someone was rushing out and calling Ed's name but all I could think of was the blood. I couldn't concentrate on what he was shouting back. Red, so much red. And the feeling of Peter's filthy hands on me. Trying to unbutton my shorts. His hot breath on my neck. I didn't even realize I was making small, child like, whimpering noises until Ed began rubbing my back soothingly and muttering, "I'll kill him. I'll bloody kill him." I wasn't quite sure who he was talking about until he added, "If he isn't already dead. I'm sorry you had to see me lose control like that Perrie." 

Zayn's P. O. V.

We had just met up at Louis's bar and were planning to head out when a black Volvo pulled up. I grabbed a baseball bat and gestured for Liam and Niall to flank me. Louis and Harry looked up from where they were discussing something, presumably going over the plan again. I walked outside as a man with a shock of orange hair got out of the car and marched over to the passenger side pulling out....

Perrie. I let out a sigh of relief which quickly changed into red hot anger. This better not have been the guy that took her. I grabbed my basball bat and stalked outside. "And who the hell are you?' I demanded. He looked at me nervously, "Ed Sheeran." I stared at him flatly. "You sure have a lot of bloody nerve don't you? Your Daddy put you up to this?" "Look, I just came to bring back your girlfriend. I just saved her life," he muttered his gaze on the ground. "And why should I believe you?' I began twirling the baseball bat knowing it was unnerving him. "Because it's true," Perrie spoke up. She didn't sound like the strong, confident, fun-loving girl I remembered. She sounded like just a shell, a broken one at that. What had this girl been through for me? It had only been only a day or so but it sounded like she'd been to Hell and back.

"Ed can be trusted," she called again. I went over to take her but Ed just shook his head and shouldered past me; walking into the bar. He sat down in one of the booths and began his story. After he finished it there was complete silence. Then I stood up and walked out. I couldn't take this anymore. How could she stand even being in the same room as me? I was going to end it. I didn't wanna live knowing that I put the girl I loved through that kind of pain. And I knew the closest bridge was a five minute walk. 

Perrie's P.O.V.

When Zayn stood up on the edge of the bridge I couldn't stay hidden anymore. I ran up and leaped up to the side of the bridge. "What are you doing here, Perrie?" I could tell he was trying to sound irritated but his depression was too strong to hide. "Don't do this Zayn!" "Why shouldn't I? I hurt you Perrie! And I can not stand seeing you like that!" "I'm fine Zayn, just please don't do this!" "Go home, Perrie." His voice was void of any emotion. but that just increased my determination. "You jump, I jump. Get it?" He stared at me for a moment then sat down his hands covering his face, his shoulders shaking with suppressed sobs. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm sorry Perrie. Never again. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you ever again. I'm just so sorry."


End file.
